Captured
by slinko
Summary: Gaz has been captured by Tak and now Zim and Dib must save her. But what happens when their ship gets attacked and they all end up on a deserted planet? ZAGR, DATR, SAGR, MAPR, possible GAMR.
1. Prolougue

**sigh...okay so i'm going to rewrite a few chapters of "captured" since they make me vomit whenever I even think about them. So, here I go.**

**And check it out! I'm gonna start the first chapter with a quote to add dramatic effect! neat huh? **

**Anyways, yeah. Here goes to new first chapters of "CAPTURED"!!! **

* * *

_"Love is being stupid together"_

Paul Valery

_"What am I doing? I can't beilive this. What if I get caught? Don't be stupid. You won't get caught. This plan is perfect. You just go in, take the money, and leave. No need to panic. Relax, just...relax."_

_Gaz tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths. It wasn't working, but she was able to convince herself that nothing would go wrong. Her cell phone vibrated and she picked it up._

_"Are you in position?" a voice asked her. Gaz nodded, but then realized that nobody could see her._

_"Yeah. Are you?" _

_"Yeah. Lets do this on the count of three."_

_"Okay..." Gaz said nervously. _

_"one...two...three go!" said the voice on the opposite end of the line. Gaz put away her cell phone and raced in. She looked around the dark room. Nobody was there. Hopefully, it would stay like that. _

_Gaz looked around the room for a certain small box. _

_Five minutes passed but to her it felt like hours...And then suddenly..._

* * *

**So there it was!!! The first new and improved chapter of Captured!!!! Of course, it's really short, but that's okay beause it's just a prologue thingy.**


	2. Hiskool : first day

**Okay...I'm going to try to update this fic. God, i'm negelecting my other fics so much that it's just pathetic. **

**disclaimer: i wish i owned zim. :(**

* * *

**"**_There are two kinds of light--The glow that illuminates, and the glare that obscures" --James Thurber (1894 - 1961)_

Gaz opened her eyes and lazily poked her head out from under her blanket. It was 5:30 in the morning and her alarm clock was blaring. She groaned and hit the snooze button. She yawned and was about to get back to sleep when her _other_ alram clock walked into the room.

"Gaz! Get up! It's the first day of Hi-Skool and we missed the bus!" Dib yelled. Gaz's eyes widened and she ran out of bed and tried to get all her books together in the next ten seconds. She ran downstairs, rushed into the kitchen and took Dibs toast.

"hey that's my toast" He pointed out, feeling slighty upset by his lack of toast. Gaz gave him a look that said "Piss off biotch". Dib frowned.

"Okay..." he mumbled.

And then they walked to school but that was really boring so we'll skip that okay?

Gaz arrived on the Hi-skool just as the first period bell was ringing. She sighed, partly with releif and partly with annoyance at the new skool year. Then, she began her epic journey to building four.

When she finally arrived at building four, the task of finding the correct classroom was presented to her. She was right about to take out her new scheduale and check, when a woman spoke to her.

"Are you late coming to Klass?" she asked. Gaz glared at the woman.

"Yes..."

"WELL, then you'll need to check into the attendance office over at building eight."

Gaz's eyes widened.

"It's the first day of skool!" She protested. The woman glared down at her and snarled.

"Are you disagreing with ME young lady?" The woman spat at her. Gaz wiped the blotches of saliva off of her. The lady seemed to somehow be offended by this.

"are you wiping MY saliva off of your face?! You ARE! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!!!" the woman bellowed. At once, all the teachers stuck their heads out of the classrooms and said "shhhhhhhhh!" at the same time.

"Why do i have to go to the office?!" Gaz protested, feeling her face get hot with rage. The woman turned red with rage as well.

"Because. I. said. so. Now...GO!!!" she ordered. Gaz's eye twitched, but she began to walk to building eight despite her anger.

* * *

**um...it got kinda random at the end, but at least I tried.**


	3. arguements

**well here i go agaaaaaaiiiin!b by the way...POODGE.  
**

* * *

_"Stupid is forever, Ignorance can be fixed"_

_ --Don wood (the most amazing guy alive just because he said that)_

Gaz stepped out of building four and into the smelly stink of the Hi-skool campus. The bright sun obscured her vision for a few seconds, but then it was blocked by a cloud. Gaz sighed.

" I've been sent to the principals office on the first day of my Freshmin year at Hi-skool and it's not even 8:00 yet." She growled to herself, and she began to walk to the principals office. She was just walking, thinking to herself, when Zim ran over to her.

"Hello Gaz-human. I would just like to tell you that I am going to be destroying the earth in three days." He announced proudly. Gaz snorted.

"Why the hell should I care?" She asked.

_"Because if the earth is destroyed then you'll be destroyed too and zim will leave...wait no i don't care about whether he leaves or not. He can drop dead for all I care." _said a voice in her head. Gaz cursed under her breath. Stupid voices.

"You should CARE, because you will be DESTROYED! BWAHAHAHAHA!" screeched Zim and he jumped onto a rock and laughed manically. Gaz sighed and walked away hoping that he wouldn't follow. Unfortunetly for her, he did follow.

"AND I WILL BE RULER OF ALL HUMANS! DO YOU HEAR ME?! RULER! ALL HUMANS! ME! BECAUSE I AM ZIIIIIM!" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs. Gaz's eye twitched.

" ZIM. If you don't shut up NOW I will ripe all your inards out through your mouth and then stuff all of them into your disgustingly green mishapen head until it explodes from the pressure." She ranted. The Zim frowned.

"Pitiful human Earth-girl. You are as pathtic as your DISGUSTING brother!!!! IN FACT YOU ARE SOOOO DISGUSTING THAT--" began Zim, But Gaz punched him in the face as hard as she could before he finished.

His wig fell off his green cantalope like head. His eyes widened.

" Uhh..umm...uh.. that's normal you know." He pointed out. Gaz gritted her teeth.

" LEAVE.ME.ALONE.NOW.ZIM."

Zim sqeaked, grabbed his wig, and ran away.

"Pitiful Human girl. The Zim needs not of her. In fact, She will be the first that Zim will destroy! Besides of course that revolting Dib-monkey." Zim muttered to himself while he adjusted his wig.

_"Stuuuuuuuupid Gaz. She's so FOOLISH. I HATE HER! GAH! She does not deserve the Zims attention! She is SO unworthy of The Zims attention that I shall...um...EAT HER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _said the voices in Zims head. Zim turned around, ran back to Gaz and jumped up on her shoulders.

"I am going to EAT you Gaz human. You AND your brother! but mainly YOU!" he screamed triumphantly. Gaz turned bright red with anger. She pushed him down into some mud and kicked him a couple hundred times.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAK!" she ordered. And with that, she stomped off.

" HIDEOUS EARTH WORM BABY SNOT-SLIME!" zim yelled at her accusingly.

"IDIOTIC ALIEN LOSER!" Gaz yelled right back at him.

And then they both walked away from eachother.

_"It's ridiculous, the way we flirt" _both of them thought at the same time, and then both of them had to punish themselves by hitting their heads against some walls. :)

* * *

**holy shit! Zims gonna eat us!!**


	4. Welcome to your new klassroom!

**I be updating again!

* * *

**

_"Ordinarily, he was insane, But he had lucid moments when he was merely stupid"_

_Heinrich Heine (1797 - 1856)_

Zim was running. running running running. I wrote a poem about running once. It was really crappy. But i was like 10 so yeah. anyways, back to being serious.

Zim was running to his class and pushing kids out of the way to get there.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" he screamed angrily. And then, just as he was pushing away Zita...IT walked over.

The most horrifying, bloodcurling, hideously disgusting thing ever to take a breath and say "i live".

It was Keef. Zim skidded to a halt before he got to close to him. But it was no use. Keef came to Zim anyways. He was so hideous. With those huge beady eyes, and that horrible red hair and that DISGUSTING rainbow shirt.

"hiya buddy! How ya doin? It sure has been a long timke since i last saw you! What's been up lately? huh?" he asked happily. Zim shreiked and ran away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME HIDEOUS EARTH WORM PIG THAT SMELLS OF DIRTY HAM!!!!" he screamed, running in the opposite direction down the hall. His goal in life had just shifted from conquering the earth to escaping from the Keef. He screamed again and pushed a garabge can over.

The garbage can wasn't actually in his way but...it's Zim.

Seeing as how the horrible Keef was blocking the most obvious entrance to Zims klass of earth-pigs, he had to take a detour. So, natually, he went outside the building, climbed up the wall until he reached the correct klassroom window and broke it open.

"ZIM HAS ARRIVED TO KLASS RIGHT ON TIME!!!!" he announced. The teachers eye twitched.

_"I can't handle this...i already know...i'm doomed"_ he thought to himself. But then he regained his composure and casually walked over to Zim.

He cleared his throat. This teacher had heard stories about Zim. Horrible stories. Like...the burrito incident from Elementree skool. His daughter had been involved in it. It...well...it wasn't pretty.

"I take it that you're..." the teached swallowed,"...Zim..?"

Zim jumped up onto some kids desk.

"I AM ZIIIIIIM!!!!!!!! FEAR MY NORMAL BOY HEAD!!!!!"

a-hem. rather.

The teacher began to sweat.

"Uh...y-yes...well...Zim...why...why don't you take a seat next to...howzabout...Dib?" he said in a small voice. Right after finishing his sentance he realized what horror he had just brought upon himself. He had forgotten about their hatred for eachother for a moment.

Both students exploded at the same time.

"HE'S AN ALIEN! I AM NOT GOING TO SIT BY AN ALIEN! ...ooooOOR MAYBE I AM!!! YEAH! PUT HIM NEXT TO ME!" Dib shouted.

_"if he sits next to i can easily spy on him and EXPOSE him for the alien that he really is!" _thought Dib. and magi is mean :( she deleted my random moop poop shit.

"I REFUSE TO SIT NEXT TO SUCH A REVOLTINGLY SLIME COATED LARGE HEADED BEAST!" zim protested.

The teacher took a deep breath, he was about to say something, when a voice was heard from the back of the klassroom.

"HE CAN SIT NEXT TO ME!" squeeled the reason that Zim had to go through the window.

"okay Zim! You can sit next to Keef ! " The teacher said cheerfully.

Zims jaw dropped and his irken eyes widened in horror.

"well...who would you rather sit by? Dib or Keef?" The teacher asked.

Dib and Keef both shouted "Me!" at the same time.

Zim had a choice. The Dib-monkey. Or..._Keef_.

* * *

**grazzingsnarzzlepoop! OR MORE COMMOMLY KNOWN AS SLINKO!!!!!**

**e-hem. **

**Lets have a vote. If you want Zim to sit next to Keef, say so in a review. And if you want him to sit next to the Dib, also say so in a reveiw. And then go eat some toast or else the vote won't count.**

**on a more postive note, i have gained a rather dashing english accent!**

**Dib: ...no you haven't.**

**slinko: Be silent young one with a large head.**

**Dib: (clutching his head) MY HEAD NOT BIG!**


	5. YELLING IS FUN!

**disclaimer: hi ma!!

* * *

**

Zim eyes darted from Keef, to Dib. From Keef...to _Dib._He tried to think about which human-worm would be less annoying...but seeing as thinking wasn't one of Zims strong points, He started to perform one of the greatest rituals of Irken kind. A ritual that always had the correct outcome. A ritual that never lied. A ritual, that, even in times of great desperation, would guide its user out of danger.

"Eeny Meeny Miny Mak! Catch an irken by the pak. If he shots you, then you'll be dead. Eeny meeny miny mead." Zim muttered to himself.

According to Eeny Meeny Miny Mak, Zim was DESTINED to sit next to Dib. At first, he was furious at thought of Sitting next to that big headed hippo-like beast thingy. But, not wanting to anger the gods of Eeny Meeny miny mak, Zim complied.

"I SHALL SIT BY THE DIB-FILTH!!!" he proclaimed, and he took a seat.

Grief struck, Keef began to cut himself. But who really gives a crap? anyways, so Zim sat down next to Dib

Now reader, I must ask you to go to youtube and search "loathing - wicked". Listen to the song while reading the rest of this chapter. It gives a better effect than a songfic could.

They glared at eachother. Four years had passed since Zim came to Earth. Four straight years full of hatred. Over the years the hatred just grew and grew and grew. At this point, they were both almost ready to brutally murder eachother at any second.

"I'll have you know, dib-stink, that tomarrow i'm going to pull out your eyeballs and feed them to my mutant squid zombie minions." zim spat.

"Sorry Zim. You won't have time to do that! You'll be to busy getting exposed by ME!" Pointed out Dib. Zim snorted.

"Typical earth-stink baby! You are to idiotic to even ATTEMPT to destroy me!"

"I never said I was going to destroy you! I'm just going to expose you. I'll leave the destroying to the lucky people who get to do your autopsy!"

"FILTHY SLIME-COATED WORM-BABY FROM A PLANET MADE PARTIALY FROM DOOKIE!!!" he yelled.

"DISGUSTING ALIEN SCUM THAT ONLY BATHES ONCE EVERY FIVE YEARS!!!" Dib yelled right back.

"REVOLTINGLY STUPID EARTH PUPA BABY THAT HAS A DISTURBINGLY LARGE HEAD FULL OF MEATLOAF!"

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG YOU STUPID PIECE OF COW CRAP!!"

"NYAAAA!" nyaaed zim and he stuck his tongue out.

Dib did the same.

The teacher put his head in his hands.

"is it the end of the year yet?" He asked Gretchen.

* * *

**short chapter I know. :p but I still liked it.**

* * *


	6. visions of the past

**oh god i have organs.

* * *

**

_"Only by acceptance of the past, can you alter it"  
- T.S. Eliot (1888 - 1965)_

The end of the skool day came slowly. Every class seemed to drag on and on. But eventually, freedom was permitted to the stoodents.

Gaz walked home occupied by her GS4. Dib was trying to get her attention. Zim was shouting about god-knows-what. Keef was being...keef. And Gretchen was secrelty stalking Dib.

Everything was fine.

"I'm telling you Gaz! That new gym teacher of mine MUST be related to bigfoot!" Ranted dib, severly getting on Gaz's nerves. Dib was, as usual, unaware of this.

Gaz growled.

"Hey dib. I think i see bigfoot over there actually." she said, pointing to a nearby bush. Dibs head intsantly whipped around to face the bush.

"Where?" he questioned, running towards it. Gaz chuckeld, pleased with herself, and continued walking home.

_That night at the Membrane household..._

It was midnight, but Dib was still on the roof with his telescope, searching for spacecrafts. He had been doing that for the past hour, but did not show any signs of frustration at the lack of ships. Gaz thought him to be incredibly stupid to be doing this, but...well...this is Gaz we're talking about.

Speaking of Gaz...

Gaz snarled. They were out of popcorn. stupid dib.

Gaz yawned and looked at her watch.

Holy shit. Midnight already? Gaz frowned at her inability to keep track of time walked into her room.

She lazily plopped down on her bed, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_ Sirens were blaring. _ _Gaz looked around horrified. She knew that something like this would happen. Why, oh, WHY did she go along with this? _

_The door swung open and a cop marched in. He bent down to gaz's level and looked her staight in the eyes. _

_The cops eyes were ice cold and unmerciful. Gaz gasped and tried to run away, but the cop grabbed her by the back of her hoodie. SHIT! She was only two feet away from the door! If only...!_

_The cop grimaced and spat on the ground. _

_"Pitiful" he grunted, and he shoved her against a wall. The wall was cold and hard. Much like Ice._

_Gaz couldn't see what he was doing, but she felt two metal rings slide onto her wrists. Her eyes shrank. _

_"NO! PLEASE! DONT!" she begged. But her words were useless. A panic rose in her throat. She felt hot. As if she were in an oven. Gaz was almost certain that her face was scarlet red. _

_The cop pulled her out of the room and outside, where she could see that Nik was being pushing into a police car. He was fighting and swearing and threatening to kill all of them. As a last resort, Nik sunk his teeth into a mans arms. The man didn't even wince. _

_Gaz was lead to a different car and pushed into the backseat, where she was chained to the seat. _

_The next series of events happened so fast that Gaz couldn't make anything of them._

_And the next thing she knew, she was at the police station, screaming for a lawyer._

* * *

**oooh! another flashback!!!! um...Insert interesting authors not ehere!!!! OOOOH! SPOOOOKY!!!**

**reveiw damn you.**_  
_

* * *


	7. The next morning

**Hi there buddies! Okay, actually you're not my buddies but...**

**CHANGING THE SUBJECT! i like to moo. Oh god. I just love it. XD**

**Anyways, I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on, but it's hard for me, cuz i usually just rwrite random crap. D:**

**Time to get on with the chapter.  
**

* * *

"_Laughing at our mistakes can lengthen our lives. Laughing at someone else's, can shorten it"_

- Cullen Hightower

Gaz awoke very suddenly. It was early in the morning. The light of the sun was creeping in through her window and illuminating the room. Gaz sighed, and then shuddered at her dream.

She lazily got out of bed and pulled on her clothes. She grabbed her skull necklace and hung it around her neck. It was time for another HORRIBLE day at skool.

Meanwhile at Dib...

Dib had not gotten much sleep last night and he was incredibly tired. Today was going to be bad. He just knew it.

Dib opened up the cupboard and shifted through random edible(?) crap until he found what he was looking for. The Frakenchokies.

Normally, Dib would never even CONSIDER touching Gaz's cereal. But...well...we'll get to that later. K?

Gaz walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of cold leftover pizza from out the fridge. She was far to lazy to make herself something decent for breakfast today.

"Murning" Dib said through a mouthful of cereal. Gaz acknowledged Dibs presence in the room by glancing at him. This was interpreted as "Hello Older brother and good morning to you too!"

um...they're eating breakfast. Blah blah blah. Now they're done stuffing their faces. (I'm lazy okay?)

Dib washed his cereal bowl like a good little boy and looked at the clock. They had ten minutes to get to skool which was just the amount of time that it took to walk there. Perfect! I'm eating pretzels. They is good. soooo good.

_**S P A C E F I L L E R O F S P O O K Y D O O M !!!!!**_

Okay where was i? Oh yeah.

Dib turned to Gaz, whom was playing her GS4 on the couch. He rolled his eyes at her video game addiction.

"Gaz, if we leave now we'll JUST make it to skool on time." he said, walking over to his sister. Gaz did not stop playing her game.

"I'm getting a ride from...from a friend." she answered, eyes blued to the screen. Dib lifted an eyebrow.

"Nik?" he asked, his voice dripping with hatred. Even the mention of Niks name sent shivers up Dib filthy human spine.

For the first time, Gaz paused her game and looked up at Dib.

"Yes." Gaz growled. Dib sighed heavily and slung his backpack over one shoulder.

"Honest to God Gaz. Why do you still hang out with that kid? He's a complete idiot and have you forgotten that he's the reason you-" Dib began, But Gaz cut him off.

"I **KNOW**! You don't have to remind me every single freaking day! Who CARES if I hang out with Nik?! It's none of your business anyways!" Gaz complained rather loudly. Dib looked hurt.

"I'm just saying that maybe-"

"GO. AWAY." Gaz said. It was not a request, it was an order. Dib rolled his eyes, knowing that it would be useless to argue, and walked away.

Several Minutes later...

A knock was heard at the front door. Gaz saved her game and walked over to it with her backpack. The door swung open and a sixteen year old boy stuck his head in.

"HEY!" yelled the boy, unaware that Gaz was standing right next to him.

The boys hair was jet black and long enough to be pulled into a ponytail. Which it was. His eyes matched the colour of his hair and underneath them rested dark sunglasses. Dangling from the corner of his mouth, was a freshly lit cigarette. His clothes consisted of : a black jacket, white T-shirt, baggy pants, boots, and a silver ring in one of his ears. He was of average height and seemed to be several pounds under weight.

The boy grinned venomously.

"Oh there you are. Well hurry up and get in the car, I'm wastin' gas here" he said. (isn't he just so polite?)

"Whatever Nik" Gaz replied, walking out the door and to Niks car. Well, technically, it was Niks FATHERS car. But his father didn't know that Nik was using it. He didn't need to know either according to Nik.

Gaz walked into the car and Nik practically floored it. This didn't surprise Gaz. He did that all the time for the sole purpose of impressing random girls.

" So Gaz," Nik said, "Are you busy tonight?"

"No. Why? Are you going somewhere?" she asked. Nik smirked and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am"

* * *

**I hope that chapter was longer than the other ones. **

**Nik will be playing a very large role in the fanfic so you idiots better get used to him. **

**PRETZELLLLLLS.**

**reveiw or die.**

* * *


	8. we intterupt this fanfic to bring you

**slinko: Hey everybody!!! Todays chapter is brought to you by the letter U!!!!! Yaaaay! **

**(holds up a water-noodle and bends it into a U-shape)**

**slinko: This is a U! As in U are Underwater!**

**you: No i'm not!**

**(empties water from the noodle onto your head)**

**slinko: Now, U are! **

**(children laugh)**

**slinko: Anyways kiddies, today we're going to be having a sing-a-long!!! Yay!!! Does anyone know what SONG we're going to sing along to?**

**random kid: Old McDonald?**

**slinko:Noooooo! That answer was wrong! (pulls lever. Kid falls down a hole into the pits of hell)**

**slinko: Yaaaay! Now anyways, the CORRECT answer is...The Snarf Song! **

**(children cheer)**

**Slinko: I'll sing it first, and then you guys can repeat!! Here I go:**

**_"Snarf, Snarf we're going to the Snarf!_**

**_The Snarf is good, the Snarf is great!_**

**_We must celebrate!_**

**_AAAAANNNNNDDDD..._**

**_OBEY! OBEY! Obey the Snarf!_**

**_Do de do (ya!)"_**

**(children repet the song and sing it completly off key)  
**

**Slinko: Wasn't that FUN children?**

**Children: YEAH! **

**Slinko: Alright! Now we're going to play a game. The game is called : Jump In the Alligator pit! The rules are : You must jump in the alligator pit and try to provoke the alligators. You may not exit the Alligator pit.' Does everyone understand?  
**

**Random child: How do we provoke them?**

**slinko: Insult their moms or something. Now hurry up and get in the pit (pushed children into alligator pit. Children are quickly killed)**

**alligator 1 : I like meat.**

**alligator 2 : I like meat**

**alligator 3 : I like meat **

**alligator 4 : I like Wheat.**

**(alligator 4 gets killed for being different.)**

**Slinko: Well that's the end of todays fun-filled chapter! See you next time!**

**(credits zip by on screenm so quickly that they aren't readable.)**

**_MORAL OF THE CHAPTER: EISENHOWER WAS A SISSY!_**

**_  
_**

****

****

****

****

****

**_  
_**


	9. Zadr Ftw?

**WHA? WHU? WHUZZAT?!? AN...AN UPDATE?!??!?! GOD FORBID!**

* * *

"There are more pleasant things to do than beat up people"

-Muhammad Ali

Sitting through skool was nothing short of torture. All Dib had on his mind was exposing Zim. After all, he WAS sitting right next to him. The temptation to rip off his disguise was bubbling up inside of him like a fountain! (Oh boy, I am so clever today. Like a fountain. How original!!!) Dib chuckled menacingly.

And then, he jumped on Zim and began to take his pants off. Zim grinned and removed his shirt. Dib wooted and they got it on right in the middle of class. The teacher screeched. Their fellow students began discussing who the seme and uke were in this relationship. Lenore ate a cupcake because it was not there.

Suddenly, Dib woke up and found himself to be drooling all over his homework. The large headed boy stood up, walked to the bathroom as if he was in a trance, and proceeded in vomiting his guts out.

Dib would never be the same again. He shuddered and wiped off the remaining bits of sick from his mouth.

Somewhere in the house, a door closed. Dib ignored it. Gaz had said that she was going out tonight so there was no need for alarm.

Except for the fact that last time Gaz had "gone out for just a little while", she had gotten arrested. But that was beside the point.

FANFCITION DOT NET JUST DELETED AN ENTIRE FUCKIN PARAGRAPH. I'M GONNA STRANGLE SOMEONE.

Dib glanced at his piles upon piles of homewurk and then decided to finish it all in a last minute panic on the skool bus tomarrow. That always seemed to work. After all, it was the beginning of the year and everybody knows that grades don't matter in the beginning. Right? Right? Right.

Dib grabbed his telescope and radiowave thingy and went up to the roof of his shelter unit. He put the radiowave headphones on his big ol' head and peered through his telescope at the vast night sky. Every star in the universe seemed to be shining that night. Dib sighed, knowing that he probably wouldn't be seeing any alien spacecrafts tonight.

Yet he stil perservered! He continued! Oh how he continued! (what the hell is my problem?)

Well anyways, several hours passed and nothing seemed to be happening. Dib was just about to screw it all and go back inside. But then, his headphones picked up a radio signal from deep space.

"chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhtttt...Dib...has...a..v-verrrrry larrrrrge...head."

Dibs eyes widened and He threw his radio headset down furiously. Hours of sitting on the roof for nothing but an insult!

Dib swore for a bit and then began putting the radio things away.

"Stupid Zim. Interferring with my radio signals like that! I'll get him for this!" he thought as he re-entered the Membrane household.

Little did Dib know, that this signal was not from Zim at all.

* * *

**SHITTY CLIFFHANGER!

* * *

********

* * *

**


End file.
